


A Crush and a Coffee

by fandomsandflash



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artist Joe - Freeform, barista Nicky, gratuitous fluff, this is sweet, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandflash/pseuds/fandomsandflash
Summary: coffeeshop!au that no one asked for :). Nicky is a barista and Joe is an artist. They meet and have crushes on each other.AKA Fluff fluff fluff
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 2 in the morning. I couldn't get it out of my head. please excuse any and all typos, I will be back to fix them later. Please enjoy!

Nicky sighs as he washes his hands, letting the soothing music wash over him. His coffee shop, or mostly his anyway, was opening in five minutes. Nicky could see a couple of exhausted-looking patrons already lining up outside the door, waiting for their caffeine fix. Most of his customers were regulars, as was the case with being a small, local shop in the middle of a bustling city. They came, found they liked his drinks, and never went anywhere else. Mostly, the trouble was getting them to come, though. 

Nicky made his way to the door and flipped the sign to OPEN, unlocking the doors as his patrons came inside, shivering from the cold. Another couple hours passed by in a blur of orders, wiping tables, and the gentle jingle of the bell above the door. A regular came in, a college kid, tucking her laptop into her messenger bag. She strolled up to the counter and Nicky took her order, feeling his skin prickle under her watchful gaze. It was no secret that this customer had taken a liking to Nicky, as Andy never failed to remind him, but Nicky didn’t have the heart to tell the girl he wasn’t interested. There was nothing wrong with her, of course, except for the fact that she was lacking a certain appendage needed for Nicky to be attracted to her. 

Just then, Andy emerged from the back of the shop, having just finished her break. Nicky turned to tell her what the college kid had just ordered when he heard the jingle that meant that the door was opening. Nicky turned to greet the customer and there was the singular most beautiful man he had seen in his entire life. 

The beautiful man walked in, a full head of curls and a soft beard that Nicky would love to twist his fingers into. He was wearing a cream-colored sweater that looked like it was made out of the clouds themselves, black pants, and a crossbody bag was hanging across his broad frame. The new definition of tall, dark, and handsome walked up to the counter, right in front of Nicky. 

Nicky just looked at the man, admiring his strong eyebrows and full lips. Lips that were moving. Oh shoot, he was saying something. The man looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Nicky’s brain short-circuited as those lips curled into a smile. 

“I’m so sorry,” Nicky finally managed to say. “What was that?”

The man responded, “I was trying to order a coffee. I’m assuming you have that here, right? This is a coffee shop?”

Nicky was about to utter another apology when he caught the gleam in the other man’s eye. He was joking, thank goodness. “We can definitely do a coffee,” Nicky said. “What size?” 

It was a minor miracle that Nicky was able to focus for long enough to take his order at all. All Nicky could focus on were the crinkles of the other man, the corners of his mouth, the brief feeling of heat when Nicky’s fingers brushed his to take his card. “Name?” Nicky asked. 

“You tell me yours first,” the other man said with a wink. 

“It’s, uh, Nicky.” Was that him blushing? Hopefully not. “What about you?”

“Joseph, but my friends call me Joe.” Joseph, no, Joe, shouldered his bag. “We are going to be friends, aren’t we?”

“Definitely.” Nicky stuck out his hand for a handshake, hoping Joe wouldn’t notice the slight trembling in his hand. When their palms touched, there was a flash of heat Nicky felt at the contact. Joe had a tight grip, and the clasp of his fingers was more exciting than the entirety of Nicky’s last relationship had been.

It got busy then, a rush of exhausted students and businessmen in crisp suits and women with perfectly-lined red lips. When Nicky had a second to breathe, he looked up and Joe was sitting at a table, coffee in hand. Andy, or someone else, must have given it to him. But still, Nicky had a fleeting, silly desire, a wish that he could have been the one to deliver that coffee. Even if it would have been nothing but another opportunity to see that smile. 

As it was, though, Joe was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee occasionally. He had a pen out, and was writing something in a large notebook. Joe tapped the pen against his mouth, against those full lips, then resumed its movement on the paper. Nicky could tell now that Joe was drawing, or sketching something. The strokes were too erratic and circular to be writing anything, but the concentration written all over Joe’s face made it clear that he was very invested in doing whatever he was doing right. 

Nicky watched mournfully as he got up, packed up his things, and left the shop, all in a matter of minutes. Nicky didn’t even get a chance to see what he was working on all that time. But when Nicky was lying in bed that night, all he could think about was full lips, crinkled eyes, and the flash of heat when they touched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! literally any comments or kudos or feedback make my day, my week. i hope you have a good one and please stay safe out there. should i continue this verse? lol and come yell at me on tumblr and send prompts! im fandomsandflash there too :) thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY hi!! here's an update :) please enjoy. hopefully another coming soon as well!

The next day, Nicky came in about an hour early. There were things to do, shelves to restock, records to update, a million other little tasks that went into maintaining his little shop. Nicky got caught up in the menial tasks and the peace of the quiet store. Andy came in about thirty minutes early, helping him for a bit and then sitting on the floor in the back room, scrolling through her phone. Nicky was just going through his last-minute mental checklist about five minutes before the store opened when he heard her voice ring out through the quiet shop. 

“Nicky!” He walked into the back room with a fond smile and a sigh as Andy offered her phone to him. “Look at this guy’s art,” she said. “Isn’t it incredible?” It was indeed impressive, Nicky thought as he scrolled through the offered Instagram account. There were pieces in multiple mediums, everything from watercolors to digital art to simple pen sketches. And every creation seemed to have an element of uniqueness, and Nicky could tell that this person was incredibly talented. 

“It is really cool,” Nicky said as he helped Andy to her feet. “Do you know who the artist is?” He looked closely at the latest post, an ink sketch of a pair of hands. Hands that looked oddly.. familiar, in a way. Maybe they were based on an actor’s hands. 

“No one knows who he is,” Andy replied. “That’s part of what makes him so cool.” She took the phone back from Nicky, a smirk crossing her beautiful face. “You really liked it, huh? Got a little crush on this unknown artist?” Nicky tried to fight the flush that was threatening to come out in full force. “Not that I would blame you,” Andy continued. “He is pretty impressive.”

-

All day, Nicky kept an eye out for the strange man that appeared yesterday, looking up hopefully each time the bell above the door jingled. Around about noon, Nicky went into the back to take his lunch break and relax a little. Frankly, it had been a stressful morning, with one customer creating a huge scene and threatening to call the police on them. I mean, calling the police about a wrong coffee order? Talk about dramatic. Nicky ran his fingers through his hair and hung up his apron before realizing he had left his phone behind the counter at the store. 

Nicky walked out of the back room, squeezing by one of his employees as he tried to make it to his phone. Just then the bell jingled, the door opened, and in walked Nicky’s mystery man - Joe, that was his name, right. He had to make sure not to forget it. 

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Nicky, distracted by the beautiful customer, took a step towards him instinctively. Like he was being drawn to the other man. Just then, though, Andy walked by carrying a steaming mug, filled to the brim with scalding coffee. She was so focused on not spilling the contents of her cup that she didn’t see Nicky moving in front of her. And Nicky was looking at Joe, the only thing he could focus on, like they were in a hurricane and they were the only ones in the eye. Everything swirling around them, blurs of motion, but irrelevant. 

But then Andy and Nicky collided, Andy stepping soundly into Nicky’s chest. And the cup of hot liquid in her hands went everywhere. Andy had unusually fast reflexes, but there was little to be done as the cup fell a couple inches, the liquid sloshing up and over the rim of the mug and all over Nicky’s clean white shirt. Andy reached for the mug and the saucer that were now hurtling towards the hard floor, bending down with her hands extended. Miraculously, she caught the cup and saucer just inches above the ground, standing up triumphantly with them. 

Until she saw Nicky, who was hissing and pulling off his shirt, covered in coffee. It was clear the liquid had been hot, but it was hard to tell how hot until Nicky had completely taken off his shirt, the skin underneath red and inflamed. He was cursing under his breath delicately, his face screwed up in pain. 

-

Nicky was embarrassed, but more importantly, he was in pain. The hot drink had gotten all over his side and chest, and his shirt, plastered to his skin, was just making it worse. Nicky reached up to pull it off as quickly as he could, just trying to get the heat away from him. He held the offending garment away with one arm and looked down at his chest, flushed with heat. With the hand not holding the shirt he reached down and touched his skin, hissing when his fingertips brushed the burn. That hurt. He cursed under his breath, Italian and English and maybe some other languages mixed in there too. 

Then Nicky looked up and saw Joe, who was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Interest, maybe, and possibly something else too. But the burning of his skin was something he couldn’t ignore. Nicky let out another string of curses and started heading into the back room to find a change of clothes and maybe something to help with his stinging skin. 

A while later, when Nicky emerged from the back room, Joe was gone. Great, Nicky thought. Just a humiliating moment in front of the guy who he thought could be his soul mate. But maybe he was crazy for thinking that. After all, they had only spoken once, but still, Nicky couldn’t deny the connection they’d had. 

That night, a new piece was uploaded to the Instagram, just an outline of a bare male torso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! any feedback is much appreciated, as always. comments make my day - thanks for all the support already! i am having surgery on monday (wish me luck!) but i am hoping to churn out one more chapter before then! thanks again and please stay safe :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support everyone! please enjoy :)

The next day, Nicky paid a trip to the doctor, trusting Andy enough to handle the store for one day. Or mostly, at least. Okay, he was definitely going to be texting her all day and checking up. And maybe he would stop by after they closed. 

Andy had already called him twice and texted probably twenty times trying to apologize in her strange, Andy way that she had. Of course the whole thing had been an accident, and Nicky knew that, so he tried to assuage her of any guilt that she held on to. They were doing their best, both of them, to move on from the incident. 

But Nicky couldn’t help but bemoan the lost opportunity, though, of being able to speak to Joe again. He just hoped that he would come the next day, when Nicky was back in the cafe, and they could go back to normal. Maybe the next time, Nicky would be able to string together more than three words at a time. 

-

Joe arrived at the cafe, trying to think about things other than Nicky’s green eyes, his hands pouring a cup of coffee, the expanse of skin when he had taken off his shirt the previous day. When he walked in, though, he didn’t see the outline of the man who had taken over his mind these past few days. Instead, the beautiful, imposing woman who spilled the coffee on Nicky was manning the cash register. 

“Hello,” she said pleasantly, “what can I get you today?” 

“I was, uh, wondering if Nicky is here today.” Joe smiled and plowed on, saying, “that’s all I came for, if I’m being honest.”

The woman looked vaguely shocked, before she stated, “he’s not here today. Come back tomorrow.” She then gestured for the next customer in line to step forward, and Joe stood there, feeling the breath leave his body. 

Joe could barely remember leaving the shop, the next moment he was present was him sitting in the driver’s seat of his car. Head in his hands, wondering what the heck he was doing. He didn’t even know if Nicky was interested in men, let alone if he was interested in Joe. And he walked in, announcing that his intention was to see him. What if that woman was his girlfriend? What a nightmare. 

-

The next morning, Nicky was back at the shop. The shirt he was wearing today was decidedly more loose than the ones he normally wore, and he took care to tie the apron loosely as to not aggravate his skin. The doctor had assured his that time and applying the cream he was given would cause the burn to disappear within a few days. But for the time being, it still hurt. 

Nicky and Andy opened the shop, and he barraged her with questions about the previous day. How many people had come? Was it bad at rush hour? Any incidents?

At the latest question, Andy looked up, something like realization in her eyes. “Actually, yes,” Andy said. “There was this one thing. This man came in, asking about you, and then left after I told him you weren’t there. The whole thing was very strange.” 

Nicky’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “A man? What did he look like? Did he say his name?”

Andy turned to him, an amused and knowing smile on her face. “What’s with all the questions, Nicolo?” She poked at him, laughing. “Let’s see, he was tall, had a beard, and dark hair. What else should I tell you about this mystery man? And why are you so fascinated with him?”

Nicky pushed down a blush and responded, “It’s nothing, really. Just a crush. That’s all.” And he left before Andy could ask him any more embarrassing questions, rushing to open the door and start the day. 

All day, Nicky tried to dodge the knowing looks and smirks that Andy kept shooting at him. Then the bell above the door jingled, and Joe walked in. He had decided to come in despite yesterday’s humiliation and try to apologize to the woman, at least. And seeing Nicky would definitely be a plus. 

“How’s your skin?” Joe asked as he stepped up to the register. “I saw what happened before - I’m glad to see you again.” He flashed a winning smile at the other man. 

Nicky returned the smile, letting the corners of his mouth come up. Rarely did he open up to someone so quickly, even just this simple smile seeming like a big gesture to him. “I’m doing okay, thanks for asking. And I heard you were here yesterday, too.” Shoot, did that sound like he was stalking Joe? Too late now. 

“I was,” Joe said. “And you weren’t. I came looking for you, you know.” Seeing the color rise in Nicky’s cheeks was a sight that Joe hoped to incite over and over again. “I’ll have a coffee, please.”

Nicky quickly punched the order into the cash register, letting his fingers brush Joe’s as he took his card. “Coming right up,” Nicky said, and turned around to begin making the order. Andy stood there, looking at him. She was obviously trying to repress laughter. 

Nicky rolled his eyes at Andy and pushed past her, poking her as he passed by. Why did she have to be so obvious? She couldn’t play it cool in front of the guy he liked? But as he made Joe’s coffee, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Nicky looked up and made eye contact with Joe, who winked at him and resumed scrolling on his phone. How was it that simple eye contact could make his heart leap and stomach lurch? He felt like a teenager. 

Nicky walked the coffee over to what he was quickly beginning to think of as Joe’s table and set it down, careful not to spill a drop. As he did, he got a look at the notebook that Joe was working in. It was a sketchbook, Nicky could see now, and there were ink drawings in it. But he couldn’t see many more details, as Joe snapped the book shut before he could examine the work. 

“Thanks,” Joe said as he beamed at Nicky, who had to stop himself from giggling at the sight of Joe’s smile. 

“So, uh, you’re an artist?” Nicky asked, surprised at himself. He was usually not one to start conversations, let alone with people he liked. 

“Yeah, I am. Nothing to brag about, though.”

“I doubt that’s true. You don’t have to show me of course,” Nicky resisted the urge to slap himself. Why didn’t he just ask to see the man’s art?

“Maybe some other time,” Joe said. Nicky tried not to be hurt by the rejection, but it was something markedly different from the open, sunny personality Joe had portrayed until now. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” Nicky said, then moved to leave. But Joe caught his fingertips on the table, holding him in place. Nicky stared at where their hands touched for maybe a second too long before he looked up to Joe’s face. 

“Sorry,” Joe said sheepishly. “I just mean that I can bring some things to show you tomorrow? Some that aren’t works in progress.” He removed his hand from atop Nicky’s and Nicky tried not to mourn the heat that had come with the contact.

“Fine with me.” Just then, Joe’s phone rang, a jarring sound. It seemed to break both of them out of the trance they had been put into because of each other’s company. “I’ll let you get that.”

Nicky left for real then, watching as Joe picked up the phone and conversed quickly with someone over the phone. He looked unhappy, his beautiful features pulled into a frown as he hung up and began to pack his things. He slung his bag over his shoulder and said, “thanks again for the coffee. I’ll see you soon, Nicky.”

Andy, scrolling on her phone absentmindedly, made a discovery. The latest post on an art Instagram that she had been following religiously looked a lot like a certain emotionally constipated coworker she had, who had recently stripped down in the middle of his workplace. Could it really be Nicky who this person was drawing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always, comments and kudos make my day :) i'm having my wisdom teeth removed in less than 12 hours, so next update may not be for a bit - sorry! next time i post i will be without some teeth though, so that's funny to think about. i hope you are all doing well, please stay safe out there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am without three teeth now. Thanks for all the feedback and support, I love you guys so much! Please enjoy :).

That night, Andy texted Nicky and told him to come in early. Nicky almost scoffed when he read her message because when was he not early? But he agreed nevertheless, which was why he was now standing outside the shop freezing his.. well, everything off. He couldn’t get the key to fit into the door properly so that he could escape the morning chill, and every second he spent in the frigid air, the stiffer his fingers got. 

Just then, Andy appeared behind him, laughing as she watched him struggle. “If you would help me instead of laughing,” Nicky said as his breath formed puffs of white in front of his lips. “If you would help me, we might be inside right now, instead of out here.” Andy kept chuckling, taking the keys from him and easily opening the door. She made a grand gesture as she stepped aside, like she was the picture of chivalry. 

Nicky just bustled past her and hung up his coat, blowing into his hands to try to restore circulation to his poor fingers. “Why did you want me to come in so early, anyway?” Nicky turned around and Andy was standing there, holding bags of clothes with a smirk on her face. 

That smirk was never good, and Nicky’s fears were confirmed as Andy pulled clothes out of the bags. New clothes? For him? “You, my friend, need a new wardrobe if you’re going to seduce Tall, Dark, and Handsome.”

“What’s wrong with my current wardrobe? I-wait. I’m not trying to seduce anyone.” Even as he said the words, Nicky had to fight a blush rising. But what was wrong with his clothes now?

In a blur of motion and Andy, lots of Andy, Nicky tried on what seemed like hundreds of outfits. In reality, it was probably about 5, but that was still 5 more than what he had planned to put on that day. “Andromache,” Nicky complained as he watched the seconds tick closer and closer to opening time. When she ignored him, he rolled his eyes. “Andromache, please, enough. I really appreciate all this,” he tried to push her away. “But it’s almost time to open.”

“Fine, fine.” Andy smiled and stepped away, looking at her handiwork. “I think I did well, if I do say so myself.” Nicky let himself smile fondly as he brushed past her to start unlocking the register. She smacked his ass when he passed and Nicky let out a noise that was not a shriek, thank you very much. She had changed him from his usually slacks and shirt into a red and white striped collared button up and black ripped skinny jeans. Before she let him leave completely, though, Nicky saw her open a tin of hair product. 

“Andy,” he said warningly. 

“Last thing, I promise.” She smiled at him and Nicky had to resist the urge to melt. How could he deny one of his oldest friends, his best friend? So he stood there as Andy worked the product through his hair and made it stand up, instead of flopping in his face like normal. 

“Thanks,” Nicky said, and kissed her on both cheeks. As strange as their relationship was, he wouldn’t replace his friend for anything. 

-

The day soon turned into a blur, the simple rhythm and reliability of orders and filling them quickly becoming all that filled Nicky’s head. That was, until he heard the bell jingle and the love of his life (he should really not call him that yet) step through the door. 

Nicky felt his heart leap into his throat, the hammering against his chest, the sweat beading on his forehead, and a smile crossed his face in spite of himself. God, how could this man do this to him? He felt like a lovestruck twelve-year-old. 

Joe, to his credit, looked vaguely shellshocked. He had his signature smile on, but that surprised look didn’t fade as his eyes stayed locked on Nicky. That was, until he tripped over a chair, and went sprawling to the floor. 

Nicky quickly stepped out from behind the counter, rushing over to where Joe was now on his hands and knees. “Joe! Are you okay? What happened?” Nicky reached his hand out and bent over, offering to help the other up. “You didn’t see that chair?” Nicky had to stifle a laugh. 

Joe took Nicky’s hand and hauled himself up, Nicky suddenly very aware of how close they were standing. The contact between their palms and the feeling of warmth from Joe’s hand on his chest as he steadied himself. “Are you okay?” Nicky asked again, softer this time. They were so close, Nicky could count his eyelashes, dark and thick against his kind eyes. 

“I’m okay,” Joe breathed and raised his head so they were making eye contact. “Thanks.” Joe reluctantly removed the hand he had placed on Nicky’s chest for balance, but didn’t take his hand from their handshake-like grip. Nicky had to fight the blush that threatened to overtake him. 

Nicky mourned the loss of contact as Joe stepped away and their hands fell back to their sides. Was it ridiculous that he could feel the imprint of Joe’s hand on his chest, the warmth that was left behind? Maybe a little. 

Nicky wanted to laugh at the situation, but he maintained his composure the best he could. “What happened? That chair attack you?” Nicky righted said chair and moved it out of the way. 

“I was distracted.” Joe rubbed his hair sheepishly. “Something, uh, distracted me.”

“Must have been a helluva distraction to make you trip over a chair that can’t move.” Nicky laughed and watched Joe’s eyes dance. He longed for the closeness that they had shared a few seconds ago. 

Andy called from behind the counter, “Nicky! If you’re done flirting, we have actually customers, you know.” Nicky did blush then, shooting Joe an apologetic smile. 

“Duty calls. Let me know if you need anything, you know, as reparations for the chair.” Nicky turned and went to serve the now-growing line, even as his mind was elsewhere. When it was Joe’s turn, Nicky smiled.

“I was wondering,” Joe said. “If you would like to get a coffee with me sometime.” Nicky smiled, confused. Was he misunderstanding? English was a very difficult language. 

“I can get you a coffee. On the house, like I said before.” Nicky watched Joe’s face fall, then him try to rearrange his features, all in a matter of seconds. “Or something else?” Now Nicky was really confused. 

“Just a coffee, please.” Nicky watched as Joe smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He left the register and Nicky watched his retreating back, more confused than ever. What had just happened?

“God, you’re an idiot sometimes. He just asked you out.” Nicky whirled around to Andy looking unimpressed. Shoot, what had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky, he asked you out. smh. also, yes Joe tripped bc Nicky was too hot and distracting. I LOVE THESE TWO IDIOTS HAHA
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments always make my day. I hope you are all doing well as I continue to recover! Stay safe out there <3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all the support! Please enjoy ;).

“God, you’re an idiot sometimes. He just asked you out.” Nicky whirled around to Andy looking unimpressed. Shoot, what had he just done?

“What?” Nicky ran a hand through his hair, nervous for no reason. “He asked for a coffee. This is a coffeeshop, Andy.” He walked closer to her, whispering now. “ _ And I would appreciate if you wouldn’t broadcast my crush _ .”

Andy had to resist the urge to slap him. “Nicky, I love you, but he didn’t ask for a coffee. He asked you to coffee. There’s a difference.” Nicky’s face screwed up in confusion.    
  
“Are you sure, Andy?” That didn’t sound right - a distinction between two different kinds of questions about coffee. But phrases in his second language were sometimes vague and confusing. 

“Yes, I’m sure. And I’m certain that you just turned him down, which you may want to repair. You know, before he leaves.” Nicky turned and watched as Joe’s figure, somehow with his coffee already in hand, was just about heading out the door. Nicky hurried from around the counter, apron flapping behind him, and ran after him. 

Just as Joe left through the door, though, a small dark-haired figure entered. “Nicky!” Before Nicky could chase after Joe, watching as his dark curls bobbed out of sight, he was enveloped in a hug. A surprisingly strong hug for such a small person. 

Nicky smiled and kissed Quynh’s forehead, returning her tight embrace. He smiled but couldn’t stop thinking about Joe, leaving. Thinking Nicky rejected him. 

“Quynh!” Andy called out and ran over to them. “Release him. He’s in the middle of a romantic moment, love.” Quynh loosened her tight grip just enough for Nicky to escape, and escape he did. 

Nicky burst out of the shop and into the bright sunlight, squinting and bringing his hand up to shield his eyes. He looked around, the bustling city street obscuring any immediate view of Joe. Shoot, he must have just missed him. Where could he have gone in the two seconds Nicky was hugging Quynh?

Nicky was about to give up and turn back into the shop when he heard a voice ring out. “Nicky! Are you alright?” A car pulled up to the curb in front of Nicky, a sleek black sedan, and Nicky was a bit wary of it. Such a nice car, tinted windows, and EDM blaring from the speakers inside. 

But the window rolled down, and there was Joe’s smiling face leaning over the passenger seat, one hand braced on the headrest. How did he look so hot doing that? “Are you okay, Nicky?” Joe repeated. “Why did you come out here? Did something happen?”

Nicky felt a little ridiculous now, coming out here like it was some big moment. But he didn’t want there to be any miscommunications. Nicky sighed and opened the car door, miraculously unlocked. He sat in the passenger seat, Joe retreating a little into the drivers side. Nicky closed the door behind him and sat, facing Joe. He took a big breath in, then sighed. 

Joe opened his mouth to speak, a questioning look on his face, but Nicky raised a hand to stop him. “Look, Joe, I need to say something. And I know I haven’t been the most open about my feelings, and I know we haven’t even known each other for a week.” Nicky tracked Joe’s face with his eyes, confusion marring his features. 

“Nicky,” Joe cut him off. “You don’t have to tell me. I know you’re not interested, that you were just doing your job by being friendly. Don’t worry about me bothering you, I won’t come around here anymore. I’m sorry if I crossed the line.” Joe was confused by Nicky’s reaction to his interruption, the frustration in his green eyes. 

“What? Crossed the line?” More English metaphors going straight over his head. At least he understood that metaphor. “I’m trying to say that earlier, we had a miscommunication. I didn’t know you were, uh, asking me on a date. English isn’t my first language, you see, and there are still things I don’t understand. And if you would just listen, you would see. I like you, Joe.”

Nicky took a deep breath in and let it out, continuing, “I like you. And ever since you walked into my life a few days ago, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I mean all this,” he waved his hand over his new outfit and styled hair, “was because of you. For you. And I didn’t mean to turn you down, I just.” Nicky felt dangerously close to tears, unused to this level of emotion coming from himself. And being expressed so openly. “So, yeah. I didn’t mean to turn you down.”

Nicky self-consciously brushed at his hair and smoothed down his shirt, feeling a little ridiculous. Joe was just staring at him over the center console now, not saying anything. Nicky blushed and moved to grab the door handle. “Sorry, that was a lot. I’m, uh, I’m sorry. I’ll go now.” 

Nicky was about to open the door when he felt a hand cradling his face. Nicky looked up, green eyes locking onto brown ones, and the warmth of Joe’s hand on his cheek immediately soothing him. But it did nothing to slow down his racing heart. 

“Don’t go. Sorry.” Nicky could barely hear Joe’s words over the pounding in his ears. Joe smiled and Nicky felt himself return the gesture, almost laughing at how ridiculous this was. “I like you too,” Joe said. “Obviously.” And it was almost too much, the way that Joe was looking at him and his palm rough on his cheek. “I like you so much that when I draw, the only thing that appears on the paper is you. So much that when I saw you today, in that outfit, I tripped over  _ a chair _ . I literally fell for you.”

They both laughed at that, the tension in the car lifting. Joe moved his hand away, but Nicky caught his wrist. Nicky pressed kisses into his palm and looked up, smiling. He said, only half teasing, “what else?” 

“Let me show you,” Joe said as he reached into the backseat, pulling his hand from Nicky’s grasp. He pulled out the sketchbook he had been working in the first day when he sat at the cafe. Joe opened it to the latest page, an ink sketch of smiling eyes. Eyes that looked a lot like his. 

“Don’t think I’m like a stalker or anything. I swear, it’s all innocent.” Nicky looked up, Joe’s joking tone masking real concern. He flipped to the previous page, a sketch of a bare torso. 

Nicky laughed, “is that from when I had coffee spilled all over me? If I had known you were looking, I might have collided with Andy sooner. And don’t worry, I’m flattered. I think it’s … sweet.” Joe flipped again, to a sketch of a pair of hands that looked vaguely familiar to Nicky. “Hold on, I’ve seen this before.” Nicky pulled out his phone and quickly found the Instagram of a certain secretive artist. “Is this you?” A seemingly silly question when the page’s sketch of hands matched the actual paper on Joe’s lap. “Oh, well, you’re very talented.” Joe laughed, a full sound, and Nicky laughed too. 

“Thank you.” They looked at each other, smiling like idiots. Nicky reached out to caress Joe’s curls, what he had wanted to do since he first laid eyes on him. 

“I like your hair,” Nicky whispered, eyes trained on Joe’s eyelashes, dropping down to his lips. “And your kind eyes.” They inched closer to each other, Nicky leaning over the center console. Joe’s eyes flickered from Nicky’s eyes to his lips, smiling. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Joe breathed, and Nicky could feel his words. “Obviously.” And when their lips touched, it was like fireworks went off in Nicky’s brain. He tangled his fingers in Joe’s curls, caught in the sensation of their lips sliding together. Joe cupped his neck and tilted his head back, maneuvering them so Nicky’s mouth parted slightly. Nicky could feel Joe smile, and even though the gear shift was sticking into his belly, even though his nose was a little squished, he felt like he was flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THEY FINALLY KISSED AND CONFESSED omg these two- i literally cant with them, i love them so much. AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH lol sorry for my freak out hehe :) i threw in some andy/quynh but blink and you'll miss it, don't worry i will be including more in later chapters. should there be more chapters? detailing their relationship? lmk if you have ideas haha
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!! If you comment it literally makes my day :). But honestly everything and anything is appreciated!! Thanks again everyone, I am still not at 100% unfortunately. My lip is numb LOL. But pls stay safe out there <3


End file.
